


Inseparable

by sangsterduh



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangsterduh/pseuds/sangsterduh
Summary: A random day in the life of Brenda and Teresa being a married couple.





	Inseparable

A sweet and warm smell hovered through the whole house. A mixture out of strawberry and sugar ripped Teresa out of her sleep. She felt how weak and tired her body was but the delicious smell lured her down to the living room. The smell got stronger and intense and she could recognize some different smells. The big table standing in the living room was set with her favorite porcelain plates she bought last year. Candles were lit and placed all over the table. Teresas eyes widened as she saw a giant bouquet of roses standing in the middle of the table. It was a true eye candy.

The red roses filled the whole room with warmness and she could even smell the sweet rosy fragrance. 

 

»Good morning, sleeping beauty. I thought you would never wake up.« 

 

Brenda and her met a three years ago at college, it was love at the first sight.

Last years she proposed to her at the exact place they first met each other. It was on the park in front of their college, in front of the fountain. Since then they let nothing come between them.

Even though they both knew they loved each other and promised nothing will tear them apart, Teresa had hard times dealing with her parents. Her whole family was respected by the whole town. Her father was a successful and known politician and her mother owned a business. 

Her whole life she was being pushed around by her own family, because she didn’t care if people are poor or rich. She just wanted to fit in and find friends, but her parents wouldn’t let her be around poorer people. Brenda lived together with her brother at a foster family. They could afford clothes and food but it wasn’t easy to notice, that she came from a place with bad circumstances.

She was lucky enough to get a scholarship for college. 

 

When Teresa introduced Brenda to her parents, she got into a huge fight with them and told them she will marry her and she would leave her own parents for her fiancé. 

Her family didn’t come to their wedding, but Teresa found a new family. Brendas foster parents and her brother won her heart and she was like a daughter to them. She still doesn’t talk to her parents, but she didn’t regret being with the woman she would love her entire life.

 

»Why are you smiling like an idiot?« Brenda perplexed asked.

»I was just thinking about how much I love you and what a huge diva you can be sometimes.« Teresa laughed and leaned herself forward to give Brenda a small kiss on her forehead. 

»Me? A diva? That’s funny because last the I checked you are the biggest drama queen!« Brenda indignantly crossed her arms. »Hey instead of being Miss moody you could appreciate the breakfast I made for you.« Teresa smiled and grabbed Brendas hips to pull her closer. 

»It’s beautiful. You amaze me everyday, baby.« She ran her hands through Brendas hair and softly kissed her wife. The soft and careful kisses quickly turn more passionating and rough. 

 »Oh shit!« Brenda jumped up and ran into the kitchen. »My pancakes! Oh my god they are burning!« A burned and bitter smell and a dark greyish cloud came from the kitchen. Teresa ran worried into the kitchen to help Brenda turn off the cooker and extinguishing the flames.

After they finally managed to smother the flames with towels, a shrill alarm and water coming from above surprised them. The smoke from the pancakes activated the fire alarm. 

»Oh shit! Teresa turn it off!« Brenda yelled, trying to reach the alarm herself, but she was too small.

Teresa had to stand on her tip toes to grab the fire alarm and finally turn it off. 

»Fuck! Of course this had to happen. Fuck!« Brenda slammed angrily the towels. She slowly sank to the ground and sobbed, covering her face. 

 

Teresa sat next to her and hugged her. »Hey babe, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.« 

»I just wanted to make you happy and all I did was messing up. I’m sorry for being a horrible wife.« Brenda wiped her tears with her sleeves. 

»You didn’t mess up, honey. I distracted you. I guess it’s both of our fault. We shouldn’t be horny bitches.«

Brenda laughed and cuddled herself against Teresa. »Stop making me laugh idiot. You are unbelievable.« She looked up to Teresa and kissed her. 

»Hey you’re welcome!« Teresa smiled. »Let’s go out and grab some breakfast somewhere else.«

 


End file.
